The Quest For The Mystery Owl
What is this about? Kaitlyn Gray and Xander Gray are step siblings that live in Liverpool NY and they find out they are dimigods and go to camp-haft blood and met Reed Green and Athena wants them to find a power full Mystery Owl that was Kidnapped Characters Chapter 1 My Little Sister Saves Me From Clothes Robbers -Xander How do I start well I am Kaitlyn Gray and me and my step brother Xander Gray will tell you our first demigod quest but to do that I will tell you how we found out we were demigods take it away Xander I will talk later Really Kaitlyn having me have the first chapter I know what happens to the main character in chapter 1 shiping I saw what happens with that!! ok she is saying that they are one of the most loved character to but hello I am Xander Gray and know in school as Kaitlyn Gray slightly older step brother who is a major klutz I mean it just about all of my friends are because of Kaitlyn let me explain I am 5 months older than Kaitlyn and she better than me at just about everything grades, school popularity, being all around great and kind girl even sports!! and she is younger than me you will see what I mean but lets start at the last day of school Now I was minding my own business in the boy’s locker room when Tommy and Tim took just about all of my clothes what was left was some tater old pair of jeans and bolted out the door great the great clothes heist what next then to my delight I heard the robbers getting lectured by my little sister about life liberty and property something about the old great britain being a monarchy and how we as americans should respect rights and after 1 minute my friend Trevor came in with my clothes Trevor has brown hair and green eyes and always has a baseball cap on he a weird walk to “god your sister can be persuasive she made Tommy and Tim give in with just words” Trevor said “I know I heard just think about living with her for 8 years I never win arguments with her” I said I have lived with Kaitlyn for 8 years see I moved in with Kaitlyn and my stepDad with my Mom when I was 5 and me and Kaitlyn never knew our other parent so I don’t know who my real Dad was and Kaitlyn did not know who her real Mom was “That would be terrifying” Trevor said I should talk about Trevor he moved here in the winter and was good friends with me and Kaitlyn it's a bit odd he seemed to be interested in us at the moment he saw us “so where are you going for the summer” I said while putting on my clothes “Umm actually I wanted to talk to you and Kaitlyn about that” Trevor said nervously I was done putting on me clothes but what in the world was Trevor talking about “mind talking about it at my house right now I just want to walk home” I said “Ok good because I want you to met some old friends of mine” Trevor said “what are you up to” I said he did not say anything which was weird so we walk out and Kaitlyn was sitting down against the wall next to the door read a book about myths now lets talk about Kaitlyn she had dark brown hair that was always up in a ponytail and she had glasses with a gray tint and she had brown eyes that seem to be thinking a million things at once and she has a little tan she put the book in her gray bag and said “be careful next time“ she said “will do” I said “and it’s time to go home” Kaitlyn said Chapter 2 Lion In Liverpool NY fighting a Goat - Kaitlyn Coming Soon